


Seeing Red

by DepressedPurpleKat



Category: RWBY
Genre: Crack, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Overprotective Sister, Volume 3 (RWBY)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-03-05 13:46:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13389075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressedPurpleKat/pseuds/DepressedPurpleKat
Summary: The Vytal festival is fast approaching. Team RWBY is ready for anything, or so they thought. When Ruby meets Scarlet David, from Team SSSN, she instantly forms a bond. When Scarlet and she go out to a restaurant and a warehouse across the street blows up Ruby follows the people leaving the warehouse. When the Scarlet goes to check on her and finds her missing, how will the rest of Team RWBY act? How will their friends react?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is absolute shit. It is my very first fanfiction and it is absolute shit. I don't know what's going on. The main ship keeps changing. It was supposed to be short. But now I have several chapters written, all waiting to be published. I don't know how this is going to end. It will most likely be absolute shit.
> 
> I do not own RWBY or any of its characters. I only own the story.

**Scarlet’s POV**

Sun had been talking about the AMAZING team he met in Vale. He kept telling us we just had to meet them. Neptune left early to meet them but Sage and I stayed here. Right now, we are lying in our dorm rooms. He is playing on his scroll and I am studying. Suddenly my scroll begins buzzing.

I pick it up and look at it. Neptune. Great. “Hello? Why are you bothering me on my day off? It better be important.”

“Listen. You and Sage really missed out on an awesome fight between two teams.”

“What would be awesome about this fight?” I ask.

“Well, you haven’t heard the best part! One of them has superspeed and created a whirlwind which sucked up the other team and slammed them against the wall!”

Hmmm. Maybe Sun and Neptune can spy on the other teams and look at the competition. “OK. Sounds fun. Can you send me a picture of the two teams?”

“Sure thing! Oh before I can forget, I just want to say that one of them is waaaaaayyyyy younger than the rest. She’s also named after a shade of red, a gemstone, and a flower. And her semblance is speed.” Neptune informs you.

“WAIT! How much younger is she? And can you send me a picture of just her by herself?” I ask because she seems like the biggest threat.

Neptune sighs. “Are you crushing on someone you haven’t even met? Her older sister is on the team and would never let you come close, let alone hang out with her!”

Over-protective big sister, that’s bad. “No I am not crushing on her, she just seems like the biggest threat. Anything else I should know about?”

“She’s also a master scythe wielder with a blade taller than everyone if that's any help?”

My face must have visibly paled because Neptune bursts out laughing. “P-p-please tell me your j-j-joking!” I stutter. Neptune knows that I have an insane fear of long sharp blades that are taller than you.

“It’s a High-Caliber Sniper-Scythe (HCSS) known as Crescent Rose. It is her favorite possession. Other than that, her favorite things include weapons, weapons, and weapons. Anything else you want to know, stalker boy?” Stalker boy was said in a tiny whisper super quickly. So quickly I almost didn’t catch it.

“Just send me the picture.” With that, I end the call and mutter to myself, “Prick.” My scroll vibrates. I look at the pictures. My breath stops. Now I understand why Neptune was calling me a stalker. I must have stopped breathing because Sage stops what he’s doing to look at the screen. His mouth drops open. I am now looking at the team picture.

“Who’s the blond haired chick?” He asks.

“I don’t know, but I’m regretting not going with Sun and Neptune.” I open the other two pictures which, I assume, are the other team and then both teams together. “You can definitely tell one is younger than the rest. She’s shorter and she has this childish look on her face.”

“Maybe we should start packing our stuff and leave a day early?”

“Yeah, we definitely should.”

With that, Sage and I began packing our bags.

**Time Skip to the Next Day**

**Ruby’s POV**

My scroll began vibrating first thing in the morning.

 **Blake** {Guess what!}

 **Blake** {Nevermind. Just get down to the library as quickly as possible.}

 **Blake** {And please look presentable.}

I huffed a breath. I wonder what could be so important that she had to wake me up for it. I get dressed using my semblance and walk out the door. My phone buzzes again, this time an unknown person.  
**Unknown** {When will you reach the library?}

 **Ruby** {WHO IS THIS?!?!?!?!?!?}

 **Unknown** {This is one of the two reasons why you have to come down to the library.}

 **Unknown** {Blake, Yang, Weiss, Sun, and Neptune are all with me.}

 **Ruby** {Okay I’m almost there.}

 **Ruby** {If you're tricking me, I will not hesitate to rip your hair off one strand at a time then smash your fingers.}

At that moment I push open the door to the library and look around. I see a redhead who I don’t recognize. Then I see my team. They are talking with Sun, Neptune, then the redhead and another boy I don't know. Could one of them be the person texting me?

On my scroll, I type to the unknown person:

 **Ruby** {Look up and at the doors to the library.} The red-haired boy stops talking and looks up towards me. He flashes me a smile and I feel my heart stop. At that moment my teammates look up. When they see me, Yang calls, “Hey Ruby! You need to get over here and meet the other two on Sun and Neptune’s team.”

Blake adds, “I hope you don’t mind but I gave Scarlet your phone number. We’ve been reading the texts over his shoulder the whole time.” Suddenly I feel embarrassed for saying all the things I said to him. When I reach them I get introduced to Scarlet then Sage.

Sage is a super tall guy, he has gold eyes (the opposite of mine, as the others pointed out), tattoos, and mainly uses an enormous sword which is slightly smaller than Crescent Rose. Scarlet is a good head taller than me and my teammates but slightly shorter than the others on his team. He has bright red hair and vivid green eyes, and, as the others like pointing out, our clothes had the same color scheme.

From the moment I saw Sage, I could tell he liked my sister. Scarlet was the one who startled me. He studied me closely. His gaze was intense and made me a little self-conscious. I started fidgeting the edge of my cape while he studied me. Then he said, “Is your semblance really speed? Are you really two years younger than everyone else? Is your name really Ruby, pronounced the same as your team name?”

“Woah, slow down there. Why are you so interested in my sister?” Yang asks, her iris lined with red.

Scarlet stutters and then blushes and mutters something indistinct. “What was that partner? We didn’t hear you.” Neptune asks with a shit-eating grin. Scarlet narrows his eyes at Neptune.

“Well, I just wanted to know more about her. We already know about Blake, Weiss, and Yang because you guys asked about them. No need for Yang to go into protective big sister mode.”

Yang laughs. “Oh don’t worry. Just wait until our uncle gets here. If he caught you looking at or touching Ruby, you wouldn’t even get a chance to try to explain yourself. You’d be lying dead on the floor gutted.”  
Weiss’s scroll buzzes. “Oh, I gotta go. My sister’s ship just arrived. Bye!” She turns around and walks off, Neptune staring after her. He sighs then turns back to us.

“Well, I gotta go polish my sword, bye!” With that Neptune runs off in the direction Weiss went.

“Just like to point out that he doesn’t have a sword.” Sun says, “He has a guan dao-trident-rifle.”

My scroll vibrates and I look down.

 **Unknown** {Do you want to hang out sometimes? It looks like you don’t do well in large groups.}

 **Ruby** changes Unknown to Scarlet.

 **Ruby** {Sure. And you’re right, I don’t do well in groups.}

Scarlet smirks and glances at me.

 **Scarlet** {Okay, meet me at the statue in front of the school in five minutes. Make up an excuse.}

I smile and nod. “Umm, excuse me. Can I leave now? I have something I have to do.” I say. The perfect excuse.

“What sort of things? Studying? Sleeping? Training? Spying? Visiting other friends?” Neptune asks.

I sigh. Of course, it wouldn’t be that easy. “Well if you have to know, I was planning on going to the bathroom then going to my dorm and sleeping for an hour or two.” His face flushes and he mutters an apology. I turn and say over my shoulder as I walk away, “Bye, see you later.”

**Time Skip**

**Qrow’s POV**

I see Ice Queens ship fly to Beacon. I leave the bar I’m at. I’m already drunk and it’s not even noon yet. This should be interesting. When I finally see Winter I’m stalking along behind the robots. I grab their necks and decapitate them. I throw the one of the two heads at Winter and the little girl with her. I can’t think of anything to say when they turn to me so all I say is, “Hey. Yeah, I’m talkin' to you Ice Queen.” I can hear my voice slur a little.

**Scarlet’s POV**

I see a crowd gathering. I hear a “Hey” from someone. Then the person they called Ice Queen said, “Halt!” Weiss then walked up to the man, “Excuse me. Do you have any idea who you’re talking to?”  
He put a hand on her head and slurred, “Shhhhhshshshshshsh, not you,” He then pushed her away by the head, “You.” He says to the other woman who I figured out was Weiss’s sister. “Saw the gaudy ship of yours in town. Guess you’re here too.”

“I’m standing right before you.” She says icily.

“So it would seem.” He replies nonchalantly.

Tersely she replies, “You realize you just destroyed Atlas Military Property?”

“Oh, I’m sorry,” He says with a smirk, “See, I mistook this for some sort of sentient and garbage.”

“I don’t have time for your immature games, Qrow.” She glares at him as she speaks.

“Wait! You two know each other?” Weiss asks, clearly confused.

“Gee, you Atlas Specialists think you’re so special, don’t you?” He says sarcastically.

“It’s in the title.” She replies steadily.

“Well, you know what you really are? A bunch of sellouts, just like your boss.” He says, clearly thinking he won the argument.

“I’m not sure what you’re implying, but I’ve heard enough.” She says.

“Oh, I heard too. I heard old Ironwood finally turned his back on Ozpin.” He states.

“Ozpin?” Weiss asks.

“Weiss, it’s time for you to go.” Weiss’s sister pushes her back out of the way.

“Listen to big sister Weiss. She’ll protect you, just like Atlas will protect all of us, huh.” He says it like he’s gloating.

“If you won’t hold your tongue, then I will gladly remove it for you.” She pulls out her sword.

“All right then, come take it.” It’s then that I realize what the man named Qrow is trying to do. He’s trying to start a fight with her. Just as I’m about to go out and try to stop the impending fight someone grabs my hand. I follow the hand to the arm, then to the face. It’s Ruby. I then decide that it’s time to make sure Ruby is all right. I’ve grown fond of her. I must have been staring at her again because she cleared her throat. We hear the clash of swords and turn around to watch.

Ruby runs up to Weiss, “What’s going on?” She yells.

Weiss’s reply is simple, “Some crazy guy just started attacking my sister!”

“Oh no! Who would do such a thing … AHHH! That’s my Uncle! Kick her butt Uncle Qrow!”

Weiss’s face is shocked. “Teach him respect Winter!” They look over at us for just a second then start fighting again.

They run all over. She ends up jumping up the wall and running on the top of it. He begins shooting at her. Missing by only a few inches.

It’s then that I remember Yang’s warning about their uncle. “Ruby, how many uncles do you have?”

“Only this one, why?”

I gulp. I try to free myself from Ruby’s tight grip. I don’t want her uncle to see me touching her or even looking to long in her direction. “It’s just, Yang’s warning about your uncle…”

Understanding dawns on her face. Then she begins to laugh. After she caught her breath she says, “He’d just want to scare you a little. He wouldn’t actually gut you.” She then begins laughing again. I turn back to the fight.

**Winter’s POV**

I had just climbed onto the top of the wall. I began running along the edge. Qrow got a lucky shot and hit right underneath where I was. That part of the wall exploded in a cloud of billowing dust. I can hear a large gasp and smile to myself. It’s probably the crowd that’s gathered. I use the momentum of the blast to fly forwards. My sword catches the sun and sends a blinding flash to the crowd. I hit Qrows sword and we go flying. We hit the walkway and create a giant crater. We begin fighting again. I hit Qrows sword and send him flying. He stops himself by dragging it in the ground. I create a glyph on the ground under me. I send a flock of birds at Qrow to distract him. He then hits it with a powerful wave of his own. Then I create a glyph behind me. I’m going to launch myself at him with all my force. He then begins to unfold his blade into its scythe form. Suddenly he stops.

**Qrow’s POV**

I am about to complete the transition from blade to scythe when I see Glynda, Ozpin, and Ironwood standing behind Winter. I close the scythe and put the blade on my back. I smirk at Ice Queen and beckoned her towards me. I can see the fury in her eyes, even from here. She lets her glyph down, which sends her flying straight at me.

**Ruby’s POV**

Winter launches herself at my uncle. The blade comes within an inch of his neck then…

“Schnee! What are you doing.” General Ironwood asks. “You know, never mind. Both of you, come with me!” With that, he drags them away. While Glynda cleans up the mess they made, Ozpin follows after them, shaking his head.

It’s when Qrow passes us that he looks at where I am touching Scarlet and raises an eyebrow at me. He glares at Scarlet. He mutters, “I’ll talk to both of you about physical boundaries with each other later.” He continues on after General Ironwood and Winter. Scarlet clearly heard what Qrow said and gulped.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scarlet invites Ruby to go out. *cough on a date cough* A warehouse explodes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably shit, I'm just warning you now.

**(The day after the fight between Qrow and Winter)**

**Ruby’s POV**

“No Yang, I will not carry a knife up my sleeve whenever I’m with Scarlet. No Qrow, I will not completely give up boys forever. We are just friends. He hasn’t done anything to suggest otherwise.”

“Oh, poor Ruby. You are so naive. He was openly staring at you in the library.” Yang retorts. “His jaw dropped when you walked in and he didn’t close it even after you went out. And I know I saw you two texting each other while we were still in the group. You smiled and looked at each other and nodded your heads.”

“WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN!!! WHY WASN’T I THERE TO CHAPERONE YOU GUYS!!!” Uncle Qrow yells.

Weiss and Blake had each made an excuse to get out of the dorm so that we could “talk”. It was more like me defending myself and Scarlet while Qrow yelled about things that Yang said. My scroll buzzes and I look down. It was Scarlet.

“Just one-second guys. I have to answer this.”

 **Scarlet** {Hey Blake just stopped by to grab Sun. When we asked why she said that you, Yang, and Qrow were arguing. Do you need to make an excuse to leave? Maybe you could meet up with me and Sage. We’re at a weapons store.}

 **Ruby** {Of course I’ll meet you! Which store are you at?}

 **Scarlet** {From Dust till Dawn. Do you know where that is?}

‘Of course! I go there all the time!’ I think to myself. Instead, I reply,

 **Ruby** {I’m pretty sure, if not then I can always get directions on my scroll.}

Then my scroll gets Yanged  **(Do you get it?)**  out of my hands. “HA! She is messaging Scarlet. And she’s meeting him and Sage at From Dust till Dawn. Maybe we can double date. I’ll take Sage and you take Scarlet?”

“WAIT! SHE’S GOING ON A DATE! YANG YOU NEED TO FOLLOW HER!!” Qrow yells when he hears this.

“I am. I’ll go with Sage and she’ll go with Scarlet. I won’t let them out of my eyesight. Also, no touching unless it’s on the hand or the arm.” Yang looks at Qrow and gives him an impish grin.

I take the scroll back. Scarlet had texted again.

 **Scarlet** {Hey. Sage just went back to the dorm so it looks like it will only be you and me. See you soon}

“Hey guess what Yang. Wait, nevermind, I’ll tell you. Sage just came back! Looks like you can’t go with us.” I give her a smug grin while I watch Qrows face droop. Then he got mad.

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN, “SHE CAN’T GO”!!! SHE CAN, IT WOULD JUST BE A LITTLE WEIRD!!!”

“Qrow calm down.” Yang says, “Ruby you can go on your own. The only rule is you must stay in sight of someone else at all times, okay?”

“Fine. Can I go now? Scarlet’s waiting.” I huff.

“Sure but I still don’t like it,” Qrow mutters.

**Scarlet’s POV**

I began pacing after I sent her the message. She sounded interested. I remember the rest of her team saying she liked weapons. I decided to tell her Sage was here then realized my mistake. He wasn’t here. I then told her he had just left. I wonder when she’ll get here.

**Short Time Skip**

**Scarlet’s POV**

It’s been about 10 minutes. Which wouldn’t concern me if she didn’t have her super speed. It would take a student walking from Beacon around 15 minutes to get here. I start pacing. I check my scroll. She hasn’t said anything else, so I take that as a good sign. The man behind the counter comes outside and asks if I’m going to buy anything or if I’m just hanging out. I then explain that I’m waiting for my friend. Then my scroll buzzes.

 **Ruby** {Hey, sorry I’m running late. Overprotective big sister and uncle. They wouldn’t let me go. I should be there in about 5 minutes.}

 **Ruby** {See you soon.}

When I read her first text I sighed in relief. People had begun to notice me standing around and it was beginning to feel weird. I wonder what they must have been thinking. Probably something along the lines of ‘Poor kid, must be homeless’. I look at my scroll again. Two minutes have passed. The time waiting for Ruby has felt like an eternity. I pull up Neptune’s scroll number and start typing.

 **Scarlet** {Hey dude, I have a quick question.}

 **Scarlet** {What do you do if you’ve been waiting for almost 15 minutes for a girl you asked out?}

I wait. And wait. And wait. Two more minutes have passed. No sign of Ruby yet. Or Neptune’s return message. I’m beginning to feel weird. Then I see a flash of rose petals. I wonder where that came from. Someone taps me on the shoulder. I turn around and was about to say, “No, my friend has not shown up yet. I’ll wait just another minute.” But what I see makes my jaw drop.  
Ruby is standing there. She’s wearing her usual cape and tights. But the shirt and dress are completely different. Which means there was no shirt or skirt. It was instead a dress that went down to her knees. The top of the dress was made with a black leather bodice and black silk sleeves. The skirt of the dress was made with a white silk underskirt and a black mesh overskirt. There were tiny, red roses embroidered all over. It was simple yet elegant. She looked at me. She gave me a smile that was brighter than Sun’s.

“Hi. Sorry I ran a little late. I was still in my pajamas and the only clean clothes I had was this. Also, I had to lose my sister and uncle. They were following me.” She says is a rushed breath.  
She isn’t breathing hard so I wonder why her breath was rushed. Then I realize, my mouth was still open. I close it with a snap and look at her eye’s. They are shining with curiosity while she takes in the surrounding area.

“It’s alright. I don’t mind. But maybe we could go get some food? I didn’t exactly have the best breakfast.” I say quickly to break the silence. ‘Great job, Scarlet.’ I thought to myself. ‘When you planned to ask her if she wanted to go get some food you made it centered on you. Isn’t that what Neptune told you not to do? “Do not center the conversation around yourself. EVER. Women hate that.” Yeah, that’s what he said.’

She smiles, “Yes, I would like that.” Then her stomach rumbles and her cheeks turn a rosy shade of pink. “Sorry I haven’t eaten yet today.”

I grab her hand and say, “Well then, let me escort you to a restaurant where we can eat in peace.” She gives me her dazzling smile again as we begin to walk.

**Ruby’s POV**

Of course, I had to show up late. Then explain why. Then when he asked me about if I wanted to go get food I stood there like a fool while he looked nervous. Then when I agreed, my stomach rumbled loudly. After all that why would he still grab my hand and lead me to this wonderful restaurant? I will never understand guys.

**Yang’s POV**

As soon as the door shut behind Ruby it came flying back open. Ruby raced in, grabbed some random clothes, went into the bathroom, changed, and raced back out. I turned to Qrow and said, “I’m going after her. I’m going to follow her and make sure there is no funny business between her and Scarlet. Don’t try to stop me, but don’t follow me.”

Qrow just looked at me and nodded in approval. I go into the bathroom to change and when I come out, Qrow has moved from my bed to the ground in front of the T.V. and has begun playing video games. At least he’ll be distracted while I’m gone.

I open the door and sneak out. Ruby is already halfway down the street and is running in random directions to try and lose people. Ha. She forgot I know where Scarlet is waiting for her. I take a more direct route to get there. When I see the shop up ahead and a mop of red hair floating in the crowd, I duck into the nearest alleyway. I climb up the fire escape to reach the roof and position myself so that I can see Scarlet. He had been pacing for the last minute then looked down at his phone and typed something in. This went on for another four minutes while I watched. People passing by gave him strange looks and avoided him. He must have been waiting here for a while.

Then I see a person standing behind him. Rose petals swirl around her. She places a hand softly on his shoulder. He turns to look at her. I narrow my eyes at that, but my sister smiles her warm smile. She scans the surrounding areas. They begin talking with short breaks in between filled with comfortable silence. I use this chance to sneak closer. He then takes her hand, says something that makes her smile, then leads her away. ‘I must follow them. If Scarlet takes my baby sister’s innocence does anything to hurt my baby sister, I will gut him before Qrow even hears about it!’ With that last thought, I follow them. Until the warehouse roof underneath me explodes.

**Ruby’s POV**

We’re walking to the restaurant when the dust warehouse behind us explodes. I turn just in time to see a girl dressed in yellow go flying and a man with orange hair come running out. Following him is a woman with light green hair and another man with silver hair. I would know that orange hair anywhere, it’s Roman Torchwick.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby chases after the person who blew up the warehouse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still probably shit. Just like the last chapter.
> 
> Members of The Group: Blake, Weiss, Yang, Ruby, Jaune, Pyrrha, Nora, Ren, Qrow, Sage, Neptune, Sun, Scarlet.
> 
> (Team SSSN was just recently added)  
> (Qrow was added just for this purpose!)

**Ruby’s POV**

“Scarlet go make sure that girl is alright while I follow them! Then check the warehouse in case there is anybody else in there. See you soon!” I yell to Scarlet, hoping he can hear me over the screaming of the crowd. He looks like he’s about to say something until I shout, “Just go!” Then he runs to the alleyway the girl fell into. I’m pretty sure I know who it is and if I’m right then they should be alright.

I use my semblance to speed down the alleyway where Roman and the others went. I get to a dead end and stop. I didn’t see any sign of them here. I hear a thump behind me and turn around. It’s the silver-haired guy. He smirks at me and hints, “I don’t want any trouble little girl. There’s nothing you can do to stop us and I don’t want to see you get hurt.” He winks at me. “At least, not yet. I’d want to take my time with you.” With that, he nods at someone behind me.

Just as I turn around Roman Torchwick hits me over the head with his cane, knocking me out cold.

**Scarlet’s POV**

After Ruby runs off I’m forced to go check on the girl. I have a feeling that Ruby knew who she was. As I approach the lump of yellow laying in the middle of the alleyway I call out, “Are you alright? I’m a hunter in training. I can help you.” She stands up and I finally see her face. It’s Yang. She must have been following Ruby.

She cracks her neck and drawled, “I don’t need help Scar, I just need to know, where my sister is?”

The blood drains from my face. I don’t know where Ruby is. I just know she went down on of the surrounding alleyways. “Ummm, she chased after the guys that blew up the building you were on.” I offered. She didn’t look impressed.

“Well, I’m going to find her. You might as well make yourself useful and go check the warehouse for more explosives.” She mused under her breath. She then ran around me and towards the way the strange people ran. I shake my head and walk to the building to examine it further.

**Yang’s POV**

When Scarlet told me that Ruby went off on her own to chase the bad guys, I knew she would get in trouble. And know that I’m at the end of the alleyway that she went down, I’m freaking out. It’s a dead end and her rose petals stop right here. You can feel the leftover magic, from an illusion, pulse in the air. You can see three pairs of footprints that lead up to the wall and about ten feet away from the rose petals end and there is a body imprint on the ground.

I drop to my knees and scream. I don’t know how long I scream, but when I stop my voice is hoarse. I wipe away the few tears that have fallen. All I can think of is that we have to find Ruby. We don’t know what they could be putting her through. That’s why we must hurry. I pick up my scroll and call Weiss, Blake, Qrow, and all of team JNPR.

**Qrow’s POV**

I’m playing my favorite video game, Grimm Eclipse, when my scroll begins vibrating. “Agghh, who could that be?” I pick up the scroll and answer gruffly, “Hello? Who is this?”

“Qrow, it’s me, Yang.” The voice states, clearly annoyed.

“And why are you calling me?”

“Well let’s wait until the others join the conversation.” **(I have no idea if you can have group calls, but just go with it)** We sit in silence waiting. Then we hear one line pick up and nine other voices. I recognize six of them. Blake, Weiss, Nora, Ren, Pyrrha, and Jaune. The other three are male voices that I don’t know. “Hello, it’s nice of you to finally join us. I’d just like to inform you all that Ruby went missing. She was chasing after three people who just blew up a dust warehouse. Scarlet is at the warehouse right now. It is a little way down the street from the weapons shop From Dust till Dawn. I’m in the back alley Ruby ran down. I hope to see you soon.” And with that, Yang hung up.

The sudden commotion and yelling came from the other end of the call and I hung up. I stood up and ran out the door, grabbing Talon on the way out.

**Slight Time Skip**

**The Group's POV**

The group is silent for a while. We’ve been hanging out at an ice cream parlor called Thrills and Chills. When over half of our scrolls started ringing we decided it was a coincidence. Until we read the caller ID. When we saw it was Yang, Weiss answered her scroll and we crowded around it so that we could all hear. What Yang said shocked us.

“Hello, it’s nice of you to finally join us. I’d just like to inform you all that Ruby went missing. She was chasing after three people who just blew up a dust warehouse. Scarlet is at the warehouse. It is a little way down the street from the weapons and dust shop From Dust till Dawn. I’m in the back alley Ruby ran down. I hope to see you soon.” And with that, Yang hung up.

The third call line was silent through this whole thing. We were loud as can be. Scrambling to get our gear and yelling at each other to hurry. We rushed out the door and Ren threw some cash on the counter when we passed it. It looked to be too much, but we didn’t care. We needed to find Ruby and make sure she’s alright.

We run down the street. We see a couple with two young kids. On small one that’s sleeping in their arms.

**Mercury’s POV**

As we’re walking back to the base with Ruby we pass her teams and friends. They didn’t recognize her, so Emerald must have been using her illusions.

**Scarlet’s POV**

Yang came rushing back and pulled me out of the warehouse.

“We need to find Ruby.” That’s the only thing she says. Her eyes are red and watery and her cheeks are wet. Her lips are pursed but her voice is hard as stone.

“We’ll find Ruby. You called our teams?” I ask.

“Of course. Leave the people she went after to me. I want to take my time with them.” Yang gives me a sinister grin which makes me shudder.

**Mercury’s POV**

Emerald is complaining in the background. I think she’s talking about how we should have killed Ruby and left her for her team to find. All I care about is the plan I made. It involves one of the girls on team RWBY and I thought Ruby would cause the most devastation because she’s the youngest. She’s also the cutest on the team. ‘ _STOP THINKING LIKE THAT!!!_ ’ my brain yells at me. But after that though, all I can think about is the small weight in my arms. I smirk when we reach the headquarters. Time for the second step of my plan.

“You know,” I drawl, “Since we aren’t checking in with Cinder until a week from now, maybe I could watch Red until then? Do either of you mind?” I raise my eyebrows at them. Emerald shrugs her shoulders and Roman isn’t paying attention. I take that as a yes. “Okay, with that decided, can I keep her at my personal house I have here in Vale, or does she have to stay here in the warehouse?”

At this time Roman has walked off. Emerald answers, “If you take her out of the warehouse, make sure to keep out of sight of anybody or any cameras. Otherwise, I don’t care what you do.” After she answers the question she walks away. Since I have until Cinder gets back, I head home with Ruby.

**Weiss’s POV**

I’m breathing hard by the time we get to the street the warehouse is on. We duck into an alleyway that has a pathway of rose petals on it. Yang and Scarlet are at the end of the trail of rose petals. They are kneeling down looking at something. When we gather round we find it is a small puddle of blood. My stomach churns at the sight of the blood and I walk off to the side. I feel like I’m about to throw up. Faintly I can hear someone calling me. “Weiss, Weiss. Weiss, can you hear us?”

“Guy’s I think something wrongs with her.” I don’t recognize any of the voices. They all blur into one. I see an adult kneel in front of me.

“Even though I hate it, I’ll call her sister for help.” Then he moves away and I hear a scroll ringing. Then my sister, “Hello, who is this?”

“Ice Queen, it’s me, Qrow. Before you hang up I’d like to say, this concerns your sisters well being.” There’s a long silence on the phone and you can hear everybody holding their breath.

Then, “What did you do to my sister?”

“I did nothing. It is actually the sight of the blood of one of her partner and the fact that she went missing. Her mind has gone into shock. She’s unresponsive and she’s cold to the touch.” Funny, I never remember anyone touching me.

My sister is silent again. Then, “I’m on my way. Where are you?”

“I’ll send you the locations Ice Queen.” The call ends and he types something in. Once he sends the message he turns back to me. “Your sister is on the way. I hope you don’t mind. Oh, and please at least try not to throw up. That’s the last thing I remember before I lose consciousness.

**Winter’s POV**

When I finally got to the destination Qrow sent me, I saw my baby sister lying in Qrow’s arms with her friend surrounding her. It was the saddest sight I had ever seen. I walk up in front of them but they don’t notice. Qrow looks up and see’s me and says, “Ice Queen. Your sister…Just, Here, take her. I don’t know what to do. Help her.” He looks devastated but his voice…His voice tells me that something worse than words could describe has happened. He speaks in a daze and his eyes are red and puffy like he’s been crying.

I take pity on him and ask, “So, what happened exactly?”

The blonde girl gulps and looks down. The black haired girl simply says, “Weiss’s partner, Yang’s sister, Qrow’s niece, and the rest of us’s friend went…went…missing. She went after the guy’s who blew up the warehouse by herself and we haven’t seen her since. We’ve tried calling her multiple times from all of our scrolls, but she hasn’t answered. Then we found blood at the end of her trail. We’ve been here ever since.” She purses her lips as her eyes fill with tears.

I nod solemnly at the group and state, “Once I make sure Weiss is alright, I’ll come back. I’ll help you find her.”

Qrow looks up at me. “Why would you help me?

I narrow my eyes at him. “I’m not helping you. I’m helping Weiss and her friends get their friend back. If it didn’t affect Weiss, I wouldn’t have helped at all.”

“Thank you.” He says in a rushed breath. “Do you think I could go now. I want to try to find her today if possible.”

“I want to come too,” Yang says with a steely look on her face.

“Okay. How about we all rest tonight and regroup tomorrow morning. That will give you time to sort out your emotions.” I decide.

Everyone nods in agreement except Qrow, who looks like he just got his heart ripped out. Yang goes over to comfort Qrow while the rest of us walk away.

I try to remember the girl's name. She was younger than the rest and a scythe master. Rose. That’s her last name. I feel like I’ve heard it before. Oh, that’s right. Her mother was Summer Rose. She died almost twelve years ago. That would mean the child was two or three. That must have been hard.

While we walk back to Beacon, I think to myself ‘ _The only reason you’re doing this is to help Weiss and her friends. Not for that pathetic man. Even though he looks miserable._ ’

**Mercury’s POV**

By the time I get to the rented house I’m tired of carrying Ruby. Even though she’s tiny, the longer you carry her the heavier she seems to get. I kick open the door and walk through. I sit her down on the couch. I tie her hand together. As I’m working on tying her feet she begins to stir. I finish the knot I’m tying and cover her mouth with my hand. I flick the lights off. Oh, I can’t wait to have my fun with her.

**Ruby’s POV**

I remember nothing from after the time of the explosion. When I first open my eyes, all I can register is the pain. My head hurts. It throbs. I feel something wet and sticky sliding down through my hair. Then I notice the rope. Someone put ropes around my feet and hands. Then I feel the hand covering my mouth. I try to pull back because I can’t see. My binding doesn’t let me get that far. Whoever is in the room with me is sitting in between my legs. I try to talk but their hand is in the way.

“If you try to talk, I will tape your mouth shut. I’m going to remove my hand so that I can speak with you. Do you understand me?” The person says quietly. I nod. In my mind, I’m trying to figure out who the voice belongs to. The silver-haired guy. My memory is finally returning, and, apparently, Roman Torchwick hit me a little harder than I thought. Hard enough to crack my head a little. The silver-haired guy removes his hand from my mouth and caresses my head. I flinch back when he finds the blood. His hand stills. He reaches down and unties my feet. He pulls me up by the binding of my hands.

“Come with me.” He leads me someplace and has me sit down. He reaches over and flicks on the light. We’re in the bathroom. I turn my head trying to take in everything. There are no windows. There’s a single door. The door does not lock. And through the door, I can see a bed. It looks messy like it hasn’t been made in a few days. The man notices me looking and shuts the door. “That’s my room. You don’t go in there unless I’m in there. Now about your head. I wasn’t planning your head getting cracked open. I’ll give you two options. Option one, I’ll clean and bandage the wound tonight, and for as long as you stay with me, you’ll sleep in bed with me with only your hands tied together. Or you could choose Option two, which is not letting me clean or bandage the wound, and you get the guest room all to yourself but your hands are tied together, your feet are tied together, and your neck is tied to the bedpost. Before you make your choice, I’d just like to add, the wound hasn’t stopped bleeding yet. You can only say the words option one option two, ready set go.”

I take a deep breath. I don’t like either of the options, but one will kill me sooner and the other will help save me for while longer. “I think I’ll choose…”


	4. Author Note

I'm gonna be putting this fic on hiatus for some time so that I can do a couple of things.

1) Fix the writing. My writing style has changed a lot, so I'm gonna rewrite each chapter.

2) Plan more in advance for this story. I've just been typing whatever comes to mind without any clear planning on what will happen next.

3) Post other small one-shots from different fandoms!

 **BUT** school is almost out! So I should be able to do more writing over the summer. Hopefully, this is not a long hiatus.

 

**_HAPPY PRIDE MONTH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_ **


End file.
